


Temptation

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 3/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Sam doesn't realize that Gabriel can see his fantasies, and when Gabriel pops by for breakfast, the archangel quickly decides to stick around for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the kitchen, still wiping the sleep from his eyes before he stopped short at the sight that met him. “Gabriel! What are you doing here?” 

“Just figured I’d join you yahoos for breakfast,” Gabriel quipped, snapping his finger and a full breakfast was laid out of the table. Now that one of them was up, he was sure the smell of the food would bring the other running. 

“Okay but…why?” Sam asked confusedly. Gabriel had popped by every once in a while since Metatron had resurrected him, but he never usually stayed long, and Sam was more than a little nervous about the idea. He always worried that Gabriel would pick up on something from him that would clue him into Sam’s feelings for him. 

“Why does there have to be a why?” Gabriel asked lazily as he plopped down at the table just as Dean came stumbling in as Gabriel predicted. The fact that Gabriel had intentionally sent the smell of the bacon into his room made it a good bet. 

“I…um…there doesn’t…I guess,” Sam said sitting down himself and looking at the food suspiciously. 

“I didn’t do anything to the food,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. Best to lull them into a false sense of security first after all. It was no fun if they were expecting it. When they still looked at him suspiciously, he rolled his eyes and speared a bit of his pancakes on his fork and popped them into his mouth, giving a low moan at the taste. Sam did his best to hide his blush at the sound as his mind went wild, and he looked down trying very much to focus on his own food as he shoveled it into his mouth. 

Gabriel nearly choked when he saw what was on Sam’s mind. He didn’t generally pick up surface thoughts but Sam was thinking rather loudly right now, and since it was about him and subconsciously even generated AT him, he wouldn’t have been able to block it if he tried. He forced himself to keep a straight face as he saw himself on his knees in front of Sam with something very much not pancakes in his mouth. He forced himself not to look at Sam, not wanting to clue him in that he was observing, even as he felt Sam’s eyes flicker up to him every few seconds. 

Gabriel took another bite, closing his lips around the fork with another moan, wanting to see what would happen, and he just barely heard Sam’s breath hitched as Sam’s fantasy picked up speed. Gabriel could feel himself getting hard under the table as he saw himself sucking Sam’s cock down as Sam’s hand was tangled tightly in his hair. Gabriel determinedly kept eating like nothing was happening, but every time he felt Sam’s eyes flicker up to him he would take his bite rather suggestively, looking for all the world that it was completely unintentional, and then there was a soundtrack to the fantasy as he could hear Sam’s moans in his head as Gabriel took him apart. 

It was only Gabriel’s iron self-control that kept his breathing normal as he could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans, begging for attention and by the time Gabriel cleared his last bite off his plate with another obscene moan, the fantasy was reaching its inevitable conclusion and much to his surprise he felt himself coming in his pants, completely untouched, at the breakfast table, and his moan over the pancakes drew out a little longer than he intended. That was the last straw for Dean who said, “Seriously, could you at least eat quietly?” 

It was a moment before Gabriel could form words, but when he could, he just smirked and said, “Why? Is it giving you ideas?” with a waggle of his eyebrows at the older hunter, pretending not to see Sam’s blush at the comment. 

“Oh god no,” Dean said gagging theatrically. 

Gabriel just chuckled, “Your loss,” he said with a wink before grabbing his hot chocolate to sip, only then looking at Sam with lopsided grin, almost like they were conspiring together to make fun of his brother and Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little too. 

“Why are you even here anyway?” Dean asked now that he was awake enough to consider it. 

Gabriel considered his answer for a second. He really had been just intending to stop by for breakfast and hang out for a bit before heading to his safe house, but given this new development, he didn’t particularly want to leave, so he said, “just need a place to lie low for a bit. Got a pissy goddess on my tail and all.” It wasn’t technically a lie. He just had plenty of other bolt-holes he could hide out in for a while. 

Dean sighed and before Sam could say anything he said, “Hands of the car and if you become too much of a nuisance you’re out.”

Sam stifled his groan. Now there was no chance of getting Gabriel out of there before he was good and ready to go. This was a nightmare. “Works for me. Sammy?” he questioned knowing that he was just poking at the wound. 

“Yeah. Fine,” Sam said tightly before getting up and heading for the bathroom to take a shower. 

Gabriel waited a few minutes before he went and claimed a room right across from the bathroom and right next to Sam’s. He would need proximity if he was going to get the full enjoyment from Sam’s mind. He knew that he was just playing with fire, but he also knew that he was very good at resisting temptation when he had to be, and to keep Sam from being tainted by him, he would have to be. This was the closest he could get to everything he ever wanted, and he would take it for as long as he could before he had to bail. 

It didn’t take long at all before he heard the shower start and another of Sam’s fantasies started coming through. Gabriel closed the bedroom door as he saw himself in the shower with Sam and he laid back on the bed, pulling his already half hard again dick out of his pants and he started stroking it, closing his eyes against everything else, as he let Sam’s fantasies fill him up. He could almost feel Sam’s hands roaming over his body as he slowly washed Sam’s body. He tuned his hearing in on the bathroom so that he could hear in real time while Sam fantasized. He really loved being an archangel sometimes as he could even hear the telltale sounds of Sam’s hand sliding hard and fast over his cock as well as Sam’s shortness of breath and quiet moans. 

Gabriel could allow himself to react outwardly this time and his own breathing sped up exponentially as his hand moved faster over his cock as he watched the fantasy Sam go to his knees in the shower and take Gabriel’s cock in his mouth even as Gabriel washed Sam’s hair. The fact that it wasn’t at all realistic didn’t impact Gabriel’s enjoyment of it in the least. Like Gabriel would ever be in enough control to actually wash Sam’s hair while the hunter was deep-throating him like that. The Sam in the fantasy locked eyes with Gabriel and the real Gabriel could hear Sam’s hand speeding up over his cock, and Gabriel kept perfect time with him, feeling himself reaching the edge again, and Sam’s choked moan as he spilled over was enough to pull Gabriel with him as he came hard over his hand, breathing heavily. He ran a hand over his cum-splattered shirt and pulled it to his mouth, licking it clean and imagining that he was tasting Sam instead of himself as he came down from his high and squeezed out the last few drops. 

Gabriel lay there breathing heavily, eyes still closed, as he tried to hold onto the moment as long as he could. It wasn’t until he heard the shower stop that he finally opened his eyes, did up his pants, snapping his fingers to clean himself up, and waited, timing it so he could run into Sam in the hallway. He wasn’t sure why he wanted Sam to know what room he claimed. It wasn’t like he could let anything happen even if Sam did come to him. He would not risk ruining Sam that way when everything inevitably went to shit like everything in his life did.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stopped short as he stepped out of the bathroom to see Gabriel exiting the room he had apparently chosen. Right next to Sam’s. He resisted the urge to groan. At least the walls were super thick here so he wouldn’t have to worry about Gabriel hearing anything unless he was just super loud. Sam mostly managed to keep his fantasies at bay the rest of the day. A few short little things slipped through. Like when Gabriel would lick his lips, Sam couldn’t help but imagine kissing them, wondered what they would feel like, what they would taste like. He always managed to push the thought away rather quickly though. Gabriel’s hands caught his eyes a few times and he couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like touching him. Running over his face and neck and everywhere else. When Gabriel would throw his head back and laugh, Sam would imagine running a trail of kisses and bites up the exposed throat. All these though, he managed to smother fairly quickly, and keep from going any farther, and he was rather proud of himself for that. 

Gabriel still saw every fantasy that popped up in Sam’s mind about himself, and every one cut him to the bone even deeper. He wanted to go back to the sex fantasies. The ones that didn’t have so much just everyday affection attached. The ones that didn’t necessarily mean that Sam cared for him, just that he wanted to fuck him. Those were easier. Those were fun. These were just rubbing in his face everything he could never have. What he wouldn’t give to kiss Sam. To touch him. To have Sam’s lips everywhere. God, he wanted it so badly. Too bad the one thing it would take is the one thing he would never give. 

Gabriel did his best to shake off his melancholy that developed over the course of the day. Or at the very least, not show it. When Sam headed to bed that night, Gabriel made his excuses, grabbed a book and followed, going to his own room and waiting, hoping. Sure enough, no sooner than he laid down his breath hitched as Sam’s fantasy hit him. Gabriel had burst into his room and shoved Sam against the wall, kissing him roughly. The real Gabriel bit his lip, sensations to go with the images and pressed a hand tightly over the still growing bulge in his pants, as he watched the fantasy version of himself, rip Sam’s shirt off as Sam half-heartedly struggled to get away. Seemed Sammy liked to be dominated and the Gabriel in the fantasy was doing a great job of that. 

The real Gabriel tuned his ears into Sam, hearing the creak of the hunter’s bed and the squirt of lube and Gabriel gave a low moan and undid his pants, pulling his now rock-hard cock out and starting to stroke slowly. He didn’t want this to end too fast. Not while things were just heating up in Sam’s mind. It seemed Sam had the same ideas because he could hear the squelching of Sam’s hand moving rather slowly as well as the fantasy Gabriel shoved the fantasy Sam to his knees and shoved his cock in Sam’s mouth, pulling his hair roughly as he snatched his head back and forth, fucking Sam’s mouth. The real Gabriel doubted Sam could actually take it like that, but fuck if it wasn’t hot as all hell to watch. 

When Gabriel saw the him from Sam’s fantasy cum down Sam’s throat, he had to take his hand completely away from his cock. He could tell from the way the real Sam was breathing and the fact that his hand was still moving rather slowly that he wasn’t really close yet, and Gabriel dearly hoped this fantasy was going to continue, and he didn’t want to cum too soon, but if he kept touching himself it was going to be all over. Gabriel laid his head back against his headboard, hands fisted in the sheets, breathing heavily as his hard wet cock bobbed against his stomach, waiting until he could touch it again without blowing. He watched his fantasy self pull out of Sam’s mouth and spin him around, bending him over, before ripping Sam’s pants off and slamming into him, and Gabriel bit his lip with a whimper even as he ignored the discrepancies from reality. Sure, archangel stamina was damn good, but not that good. Even he would need at least a few minutes to recover after blowing his load. 

As Gabriel watched himself slam hard and fast into Sam, he couldn’t resist peeking in on the real Sam, and his hand immediately went back to his cock, but not to stroke. No, he had to choke himself off when he saw Sam lying naked on his bed, one hand moving over his cock and three fingers pumping into his ass in time with the fantasy. Sam was on his knees, head in the pillow, ass in the air, and fuck if it wasn’t so tempting to just fly himself in there, shove Sam’s hand out of the way and take him, but no. He couldn’t do that. He watched both scenes in his mind as he watched Sam push himself higher and higher, while the Gabriel of his fantasy just kept pounding into him, hard and deep and fast, pulling his hair with one hand, and the other pinning his hands to the floor, trailing hard bites that he could see bruising over Sam’s back and shoulders. 

It wasn’t until he could see Sam about to cum, that he finally released his tight grip and gave himself two good tugs, spilling over with a muffled cry just at the same time he heard Sam call out, “Gabriel!” as he spurted all over his sheets. Once again, he continued to slowly stroke himself through his release, even as he dragged a finger through his mess, sucking it into his mouth and imagining the taste of Sam. He laid there for a good long while, just reveling in the feeling and trying to burn every image he’d seen into his mind forever as his breathing slowly returned to normal. 

Eventually, as he heard Sam’s breathing even out in sleep, Gabriel pulled out his book and started to read. He wasn’t sure if Sam’s dreams would be broadcast as loudly, but he wanted to stay close just in case they were. By the time morning came, Gabriel had come to the conclusion that he couldn’t see Sam’s dreams. At least not without actually making the effort to, which was a line he wasn’t intending to cross. He would enjoy what was freely broadcast, but he wasn’t going to go digging for more. 

Breakfast went much the same as it had yesterday, except Gabriel managed to keep himself from coming in his pants at the table. He’d gotten off enough yesterday that he had a little more control over himself than that. That didn’t stop him from making for his room while Sam was in the shower and stroking himself through another shower fantasy. The rest of the day had also went much like the day before, with the little touching fantasies popping up randomly throughout the day that threatened to tear Gabriel’s heart out through his chest. 

That afternoon though, Gabriel had been browsing the library for a few more books to read that night, bending over in front of the shelves when he heard the library doors open. It took him all of a split second to realize who it was when he heard a sharp intake of breath that only his archangel hearing could have made out before being overwhelmed with the image of Sam pulling Gabriel’s pants down and fucking him right here in the library. Gabriel hastily threw an illusion over the erection that he knew was coming as he watched the fantasy where Sam’s hard cock slid into his ass over and over. 

Gabriel intentionally kept his breathing steady, still refusing to show any sign that he could see these little fantasies. He did take his time choosing a book though, spreading his legs and crouching a bit as if to check the next shelf down, giving Sam even more of a view as he heard Sam go and sit at the long table, probably to hide his own inevitable reaction. He could hear a book open, but would hazard a guess that Sam didn’t even know what book it was as his mind was still firmly on the idea of fucking Gabriel. 

When Gabriel couldn’t dally any longer, he pulled a couple books off the shelf, and straightened up, taking a moment to make sure his face wasn’t flushed from the rapid heartbeat that he didn’t quite have as much control over before he plastered a genial smirk on his face and turned around. “Sup Sammykins,” he said easily, still camouflaging his raging erection as Sam just nodded not looking up from the book he had turned hastily to when Gabriel straightened up. Gabriel walked by, books in his hand and almost let out a laugh as Sam was ‘reading’ the book upside down. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching over and turning it around though, not missing the way his blush got a dozen times brighter as the fantasy started to fade away in his embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

So it went for a few more days, Gabriel holding a near constant illusion over the front of his jeans as Sam’s fantasies just kept popping up all over the place. Gabriel was sure that the fantasy Sam and Gabriel must have christened every surface in this whole bunker at least once, even the map table. Gabriel definitely held some blame in that though. He was taking every opportunity he could to bend over, make innocently suggestive remarks, play with his lollipops, and anything else he could think of to get Sam’s mind off and running. 

As time went on, he became more and more aware of the fact that he was playing with fire and if he wasn’t careful than Sam was going to get burned, and sure enough, he was walking down the hall one day and Sam’s eyes lit on his ass, and yet another fantasy started, and Gabriel snapped. He spun on his heel, turning and shoving Sam against the wall, kissing him hard for a short moment before he pulled back slightly, hand’s fisted in the front of Sam’s shirt, knuckles white from the effort of holding himself back even as Sam’s imagination ran rampant. “Walk away Sam,” he breathed out with great effort. “Walk away or I’m gonna fuck you senseless.” He took a few heavy breaths, but then felt Sam’s shaking hands settle lightly over his hips. “Walk away now, Sam, or NEVER walk away,” he made one last ditch attempt to stop this, but when Sam’s hands tightened over his waist, pulling him that last step forward, all traces of control were gone, and his lips were back on Sam’s, hard and desperate. 

Gabriel’s tongue pushed its way into Sam’s mouth, breaching very little resistance as one of his hands moved from Sam’s shirt up over his face and into his hair while the other hand snatched Sam’s shirt open, popping all of the buttons off of it in the process but neither of them cared one whit. Gabriel ran his hand roughly over Sam’s chest and stomach until he felt Sam’s erection throbbing against his own and he snapped his fingers, removing Sam’s pants and didn’t even pause before sliding a finger into Sam’s tight hole, biting the hunter’s lips in the process. Sam let it go for a second before he wrenched his lips away enough to gasp out, “Screw it, Gabriel. Just fuck me already.”

No way was Gabriel going to ignore that order, so he hooked his arms up under Sam’s knees, lifting him effortlessly and dropping Sam hard onto his cock, just barely having enough presence of mind to ease his way a bit. Not enough to stop the painful burn judging by Sam’s cry that held both pain and pleasure mixed in, but enough to keep from tearing him open at least. He did not, however, have anywhere near the presence of mind to take this slow and gentle as he slammed Sam’s back against the wall and started pounding hard and fast, shifting position enough to get himself deeper. He slid Sam’s legs over his shoulder as one arm held him up and the other hand reached between them to stroke Sam’s cock in time with his frantic thrusts and he felt himself getting so close. 

Gabriel moved his lips to Sam’s neck, biting and sucking hard as he fucked Sam’s hole mercilessly, and he could feel Sam being driven higher and higher by it too. It wasn’t long at all before a particularly hard bit, just managed to break the skin as Gabriel exploded inside Sam with a low growl and that was apparently enough to pull Sam over the edge with him as he felt the warm liquid spurting over his hand. He immediately pulled his hand to lips to lick it clean even as his hips kept twitching, pushing his still pulsing cock deeper inside Sam’s ass.

Once they were finally spent, Gabriel groaned and leaned his head against Sam’s chest, still breathing heavily. “What the fuck are you doing, Gabriel?” he whispered to himself. 

“Gabe?” Sam said worriedly as he ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair, caught off guard when Gabriel took a large step back, removing his softening cock from Sam’s ass in the process, and snapping his fingers to clothe them both. Sam just barely managed to get his feet under him before he fell to his ass, and they were a little wobbly still, but they held him up okay. As long as he stayed leaning against the wall that was. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel said, paying no attention to Sam as he ran a hand through his hair and paced. Finally, he turned to Sam and said, “I’m sorry, Sam. We shouldn’t have…I gotta go…”

Just as Gabriel raised a hand to snap, he found it caught in Sam’s as he was the one shoved against the wall this time. “The hell you are,” Sam snapped. “After all that shit about me never walking away, you’re gonna pull this?” He knew that he couldn’t truly stop Gabriel if he really wanted to leave, but he was banking on the fact that deep down, he didn’t really want to. He didn’t know what was going on here, but something didn’t add up, and he had every intention of getting to the bottom of it. 

“You don’t get it, Sam. I just…I CAN’T,” Gabriel said desperately. 

“Can’t what?” Sam said firmly, not releasing his grip. 

“I’m poison, Sam,” Gabriel snapped, not having the strength to fight Sam’s grip. Part of him, a rather large part, at that, wanted Sam to convince him that it didn’t matter. Wanted Sam to fight for him. For THEM. Wanted the decision to be taken out of his hands. “I destroy everything I touch. I always have. And I can’t…I can’t destroy you too. I just can’t, Sam.”

Sam blinked back the tears that threatened to fall at that. At the pure longing in Gabriel’s voice. At the, dare he say it, LOVE he could hear pouring from every word as Gabriel tried to do what he thought was best for Sam no matter how much it was tearing him apart. One of his hands released Gabriel’s non-snapping hand and trailed down, running softly over Gabriel’s face as the archangel’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch. “Oh, Gabriel,” Sam said sadly. “Can’t you see? I shattered the second I fell in love with you. I’m already destroyed. You’re the only one who can put me back together again. Don’t…don’t run from this, Gabe. Please,” he begged as he leaned his lips forward and captured Gabriel in a soft, achingly heartfelt kiss. “Please,” he whispered against Gabriel’s lips as he moved to deepen the kiss.

Gabriel’s breath hitched and he felt the tears stinging his eyes even as he opened for Sam and kissed him back with all the emotion he could. He could almost feel Sam’s heartache and loneliness pouring into him and he felt his resolve crumbling to dust. He pulled his other hand from Sam’s grip and reached up to cup the hunter’s cheek as his other moved to Sam’s waist pulling him closer. When they had to break for air, Sam didn’t go far, resting his forehead against Gabriel’s just as he felt a tear slide against the hand that was still resting on Gabriel’s cheek. He raised his other hand and used both thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had fallen, as Gabriel whispered a yearning, “Sam…”

“Please, Gabriel. Stay. Put us both back together. Don’t…don’t leave me again, Gabriel. Please,” Sam choked out. He needed Gabriel to say he would stay. He needed to know that his entreaties were working. He just couldn’t cope with losing Gabriel again. Not now. Not like this. 

“Okay,” Gabriel breathed out, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t regret this and Sam kissed him firmly before dragging him out of the hall and to Sam’s room. Sam couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks as he realized that they’d just had sex in the middle of the hallway, and he could only thank any deity that was listening that Dean hadn’t stumbled across them. 

Once they were safely behind closed doors, Sam pulled Gabriel close, kissing him deeply as he began to slowly unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. “I love you, Gabriel,” Sam breathed out. 

“I…I love you, Sam,” Gabriel managed to get out himself and Gabriel could feel more than see the relieved smile that pulled across Sam’s face at that while the hunter slowly kissed his way over Gabriel’s jaw and to his neck. They made love, slow and sweet and full of everything that words could never say as Sam got his turn to see what it felt like to be inside Gabriel, and it was everything he could have ever dreamed. 

Almost an hour after they started, they lay in bed, holding each other and reveling in this new closeness. The fact that they both had all their dreams come true, when Sam asked curiously, “So not that I’m complaining obviously, but what brought all this on?” 

Gabriel’s lips twitched as he considered giving up his secret before he decided that it wouldn’t hurt anything now and the amusement potential was just too immense to waste. “Well you think very loudly.”

“What do you…” Sam started to ask before his eyes went wide as he realized what Gabriel must have meant. “You mean…oh god,” Sam groaned burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder as he got a rare full body blush. 

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Why do you think I stuck around after that first breakfast?” he asked. 

“Oh god…just kill me now,” Sam moaned, rather muffled by the fact that his face was about as hidden as it could get by Gabriel’s skin and Gabriel just laughed louder.


End file.
